Womanizer
by Black-Autumn-Rose
Summary: Sakura and Ino are tired of the way that Sasuke has been treating them, so they let him know just what he is. Quite a bit of OOC, also rated T just to be safe. Sakura/Shikamaru, Ino/Kiba.


Ok so here is my second at try at this, I hope that you enjoy.

Oh almost forgot, I do not own Naruto or the song. ^_^

Please R&R.

* * *

The sun has been shinning and the days have been warm as of late. The village of Konoha has been quite lately with missions being rare these days. It was on one of these says that the traitor Sasuke returned to the village, saying that he was ready to face the music for what he did.

Of course the council was all for his return so that they could once again have the Uchiha bloodline back in the village. So despite the wishes of the Hokage, who wanted to the Uchiha in prison for the rest of his natural life; he was to remain on the village at all times and under ANBU supervision at all times. He was also to find a woman and rebuild his clan.

Now for the females of the village, most of them were excited for this, they all wanted chance with The Sasuke Uchiha. There were a few girls that just really did not care. Two of these girls were Sasukes first targets, thinking that they would still do anything for him; Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Both girls turned him down. He still tried, not believing that they were over him.

At all the parties when all their friends got together, Sasuke would try to charm the two of them. They have had enough of this so they put on a surprise for the man. Now it is time to go and join the two kounchi.

* * *

Backstage…

"Oi, Ino-pig, do you think he will finely get it?" Sakura asked her blonde haired friend, while curling her rose colored locks. She has on a black leather mini skirt with black 4in stiletto heels with ribbon that twist and tie just under her kneels, her top is a blood red tank top with a long sleeve off the shoulder fishnet top under it, showing of the symbol of the clan that she is marring into. Her waist length rose colored hair was up in a messy bun her bangs curled around her face. Her makeup was simple black eye liner and smoke eye and crimson lipstick. She is also wearing a blood red choker, silver earrings, and her silver engagement ring.

"Oh he better, I am getting real tired of telling his ass no." Ino laughed. Her blond hair was down and loses to her waist with her bangs over one of her icy blue eyes. She is wearing a Purple tub top that has fishnet from under the bust to her waist, she also has arm warmers; also purple; that go up to almost her shoulders, showing the mark of the family she is to marry into. Dark blue daisy duke shorts purple tights that go to her thigh and knee high black high heeled boots. Her makeup is like Sakura's with the smoky eye and crimson lips. She also has a purple choker, silver earrings and an engagement ring.

"Well then we better get on out there." Sakura smiled "I also can't wait to see the look on our guys faces when they see us."

"I know, we will have them drooling in no time." Ino giggled

Tsunade walked up to the girls "You girls ready?"

"Yes!"They said together

"Well then you better get out there" Tsunade replied with a smile.

* * *

Out in the bar

Just about all who was important in Konoha was at the big welcome home party for Sasuke including the sad siblings. Though no one could find Sakura or Ino, Naruto was starting to get worried.

"I know I told them when the party started" he said looking over at his fiancé Hinata "It's not like them to be late for something like this."

"I am sure that they will be here soon Naru," She assured him. Now Hinata knew what was going to happen, but was not allowed to say anything to anyone. After all that would ruin the surprise.

"I sure hope so…" Naruto sighed

Sasuke on the other hand was not worried at all. Those two are most likely just making sure that they are all nice and sexy just for me.' (A/N: Conceited much) He just sat there smirking thinking of his top two choices for the rebuilding of his clan. 'I think that I will have to pick both. The council does want me to rebuild the clan, what better way than with two different women. '(A/N: I cannot believe that I am even writing something like that lol.)

Tsunade came out on the stage and the entire bar went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to your next performers. Two of our very own kunoichi, I give Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno performing 'Womanizer'"

The music starts as soon as Tsunade leaves the stage. The spot light landed on the two girls as they started to dance quite seductively. Sakura goes closer to the edge of the stage and looks right at Sasuke and winks as she starts to sing.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

They continue to dance as they switch places, Ino comes to the edge. All the while they keep eye contact with Sasuke.

Ino_:  
Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

They come together in the center of the stage as they dance and sing together.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

Sakura:_(You!)  
_Ino: _You got me goin'  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _You're oh so charmin'  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _But I can't do it  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
Ino: You womanizer  
_(every time they say "you" they point at Sasuke)

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _You say I'm crazy  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _I got your crazy  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _You're nothing but a  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _Womanizer  
_

They walk down from the stage and walk over to Sasukes table. Once they get to him they start to dance on him. Ino starts to give him a lap dance as she sings.

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby  
_

As Ino gets off him Sakura leans in to kiss him but pulls away just before their lips can touch then starts sings while dancing around him.

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby  
_

They come back together to dance on either side of Sasuke, as they sing together. They also make their way back to the stage.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _You got me goin'  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _You're oh so charmin'  
_Sakura :_(You!)  
_Ino: _But I can't do it  
Sakura: (You!)  
_Ino: _You womanizer  
_(Again they point at Sasuke every time "you" is sang)

Both:_  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _You say I'm crazy  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _I got your crazy  
Ino: (You!)  
_Sakura: _You're nothing but a  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _Womanizer  
_

They slow their dance down a bit to match the beat, Sakura starts singing.

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
_Both :_(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
_Ino: _It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
_Both: _But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!  
_

They start the start to dance faster again.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _You got me goin'  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _You're oh so charmin'  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _But I can't do it  
_Sakura: _(You!)  
_Ino: _You womanizer  
_

They start dancing back to back.

_Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _You say I'm crazy  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _I got your crazy  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _You're nothing but a  
_Ino: _(You!)  
_Sakura: _Womanizer  
_

Both:_  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

At the end of the song they point right at Sasuke with wide smiles. Sasuke just glares at them. The bar was also going wild. The girls take a bow and head over to their group.

"WOW!" You guys were awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as tackles Sakura for a hug, then moves to Ino a milder version of the hug.

"Thanks Naruto, I am glad you liked it." Sakura smiles as she hugs him back before moving towards her fiancé.

Sakura smiles as she climbs onto Shikamaru's lap and gives him a kiss, while Ino went to Kiba to kiss and snuggle.

"So did you enjoy the show Shika?" Sakura whispers in his ear.

Shikamaru smiles at her "Well that was not a drag if that was what you mean."

She smiles "Glade you liked it," she looks over at Ino who is making sure that her fiancé is happy "we just wanted to make sure that the Uchiha understood we are not to be played with."

"Damn straight you girls are not to be played with." Kiba exclaimed "You girls are ours and no one else is allowed to touch either of you."

Ino smiles at Kiba "Hmm, I like it when you get all protective." Kiba just gives her one of his playful smiles.

Sasuke glares at the two girls "Care to explain why you two pulled that little stunt."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and shared a knowing smile that a smarter person would be scared of Shikamaru noticed. 'Good thing I am a smart guy, but I don't think Sasuke is smart enough to notice. Some prodigy.' he thinks.

Sakura and Ino get off of their guys, walk over to Sasuke with a bit more of a sway to their hips. "Oh shit, that stupid Uchiha is really asking for trouble.' Was the only thought that went through Kiba's head as he watches Ino's hips.

Ino places a hand on one Sasuke's cheeks while Sakura place her hand on his other. Sasuke didn't know what to with two of the prettiest kunoichi in all of Konoha on him. 'Well I guess I can forgive them for embarrassing me like that.'

"You see Sasuke-kun, we just wanted to make sure that you knew where you stand in our lives." Sakura started to move her finger down his chin to his chest.

Ino mimicked Sakura's action, "And now we hope that you understand that.."

"We are so over you!"They say together as they push him back into his set. Then go back to their fiancés.

"Shika, I think that I am going to go home now."Sakura states as she gives Shikamaru a seductive smile. "You want to walk with me?"

Shikamaru did not need to be asked twice. "Of course Kura, let's go."

As they were leaving Kiba looks at Ino. "You know what that sounds like a good plan. What do you say, you want to go too?"

"I thought you would never ask." Ino smiles at Kiba as they walk out. The two couples were not heard from until the next day.

As for Sasuke he spent the rest of the night trying to get a girl to take care of the little problem that the two Kunoichi caused. He didn't have much success. (A/N: Evil smile)


End file.
